


Mr. & Mrs. Smith

by jenndubya



Category: Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005), Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Love/Hate, Mash-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-18
Updated: 2009-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man you thought you knew as Wesley Collins lives a double life as a secret agent named John Smith. He fell for a competing agent and neither of them knew of each other's double lives... until now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. & Mrs. Smith




End file.
